The Defender of Severa
by Noshi
Summary: Noshi discovers that she is the defender of severa


The Defender of Severa  
  
It was a beautiful day. The water was cool, the air was not muggy, and everything was calm. Or so they thought.  
  
" Why is it so quiet?" asked Koshi.  
  
" I do not know, but it is peaceful," replied Coshi. Suddenly, they heard BANG! It was so loud that Baby Mario started crying.  
  
"Oh no!!" exclaimed Yoshi. " He's gone!"  
  
" Who is gone?" asked Noshi in horror.  
  
" You know who is gone!!" he replied.  
  
There was a long pause in the house. They didn't know what to do. Even the sounds of nature had stopped. " H-he can't be gone," muttered Moshi. " He can't be."  
  
They were suddenly scurrying around and argueing about where to go! It was just so unbelievable that he was gone.  
  
" We should go to Severa(Sev-ara). She will save us," suggested Oshi. " Won't she?"  
  
" Maybe," replied Boshi, shivering with fear. " Maybe not."  
  
For a moment, Noshi understood why she had the mark on her shoulder. Then she said, " I think Bowser is behind this." Everyone paused.  
  
" But he cannot be," blurted Hoshi. " You know who doesn't like Bowser!"  
  
" And Bowser doesn't like him," added Poshi.  
  
" You can talk!!" exclaimed Joshi.  
  
" Yes. I have always been able to talk," Poshi replied. " But I wanted you all to think that I was stupid so I could take over Bowser when he got me."  
  
" Why?" asked Quoshi.  
  
" Because you all are too dumb to make a plan!" Poshi replied.  
  
Hoshi noticed a flashing object on the back of Poshi's neck, but when he tried to take it off, she shocked him.  
  
" That thing is the reason she can talk," he thought. " I must get it off!"  
  
Baby Luigi was eating potato chips when he started crying.  
  
" AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Poshi. " STOP IT!!!"  
  
"She likes that sound,"Yoshi pointed out,"she's a fake!"  
  
"Hey look there is a thing on her neck!" repiled Hoshi,"we have to get it off."  
  
at once all the Yoshis divied for it.  
  
"NEVER!" she screamed.  
  
*SMASH* everyone paused it was him The Hooded Yoshi.  
  
"What a odd object," he poundered"what does it do?"  
  
"I-It is a brainwasher of some sort i think," Moshi repiled  
  
"Oh so i could brainwash someone with this?" asked the Hooded Yoshi  
  
They paused, if he brainwashed Yoshi he could rule the yoshis!  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" wailed Mario who was still sobbing,"you can't brainwash Yoshi!"  
  
"And why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because I won't let you," repiled Noshi,"GET HIM!!!"  
  
"Noshi, you are the defender of Severa aren't you?" asked Riene,"you have to protect that egg don't you?"  
  
"Why yes I do,"she repiled in amzement.  
  
"Well it is time to prove it," he said" if you don't get there before me the planet will be gone!"  
  
"No way!" yelled Noshi," I didn't even know that until just now!"  
  
"Thats the point freak!" he yelled"now lets go!"  
  
And with that they ran to the castle of Rienaa(Rye-ana). It was pouring Rain But Noshi knew that she had to get there first or else the planet of Grenad would be gone. So she used all of her srenght to get there. As she ran she thought about being the Defender Of Sevara. Finally she arrived.  
  
*BANG* the Castle doors Flew open she was panting hard but she was finally there. she turned to see The Hooded Yoshi lunging for Severa. Noshi jumped in front knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You have passed the test,"he anwsered calmly,"you are the true Defender of Severa."  
  
"That was all a test?" Noshi asked still panting heavly.  
  
"Yes, only the true Defender would stand up to me,"  
  
"No, I guess not are you a...?"  
  
"Vampire,"He added," yes I am."  
  
"There you are!" Yoshi sighed with relief  
  
"Yeah i'm here,"repiled Noshi.  
  
"Thats good," yoshi answered  
  
"I think that we should go home," suggested The Hooded Yoshi, "oh I almost forgot my name is Riene(Rye-an)."  
  
As they turned to go home Noshi asked," why are you a vampire?"  
  
"I do not know," Riene Repiled," I just don't know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
